Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki
was a member of the Ōtsutsuki clan's main family, that converted chakra to create medicine, which granted him godlike power along with and continued youth and life. Personality Momoshiki was typically calm, collected, and calculating. However, he had been prone to demonstrate sadistic tendencies, which was shown during his and Kinshiki's attack on Konohagakure, where he laughed after seeing distressed citizens while firing his elemental attacks. Momoshiki also had a severe superiority complex and thought very lowly of people other than himself, calling humans "lowly beings". Likewise, he also cared very little for other people, even his own foster father Kinshiki. When he was in a difficult situation, he absorbed Kinshiki without a second thought in order to claim more power for himself. Momoshiki was also uninterested in hard-work, preferring to absorb and use the techniques of others instead of relying on his own personal strength. Due to this, he has very limited skill in taijutsu, becoming one of his main crippling weaknesses. Any effort on his part disgusted Momoshiki, and grows visibly annoyed at anything not going smoothly for him, as he was angered by his clothes being ripped by Boruto. As such, he was very arrogant and reckless in battle, never implementing any attempts with strategy or attempting to conserve chakra, but simply flaunting his self-perceived superior power in the vain belief that his powers alone secure him victories. He always convinced himself he can simply replenish his chakra with what he gains from his Chakra Fruit and pills, or by whatever samples he obtained by absorbing others' attacks. As is fitting of his lazy personality, is also rather cowardly when faced with an actual challenge, as he became visibly nervous when his opponent proved powerful enough to threaten him and even more exploit his weakness. Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki both agreed Momoshiki's personality is a mirror image of Sasuke's when he was bent on killing Itachi Uchiha.Boruto: Naruto the Movie novel However, upon seeing Momoshiki coldheartedly consume his own foster father and brutalize his fellow Kage, Naruto remarked that Momoshiki wasn't a man at all, or Sasuke's mirror image, but a simple monster with no redeeming qualities.Boruto chapter 8 Although believing himself to be superior to everybody, Momoshiki is not completely unable to accept defeat, as after death, his spirit lingered enough to leave Boruto a foreshadow of his future, showing no outward anger nor hatred otherwise. Appearance Momoshiki's Attire.png|Momoshiki's full appearance. Momoshiki's Movie Appearance.png|Momoshiki's movie appearance after absorbing Kinshiki. Momoshiki Transformed.png|Momoshiki's manga appearance after absorbing Kinshiki. Momoshiki had pale skin, and pale-blue hair which he kept in a long ponytail. His hair was parted down the middle in a zig-zag pattern, and his head was adorned with a pair of flat, curved horns which resembled bulls horns. He had delicate facial features and his eyebrows were cut very short as a symbol of nobility. He dressed in traditional nobleman's attire consisting of a white kariginu hunting robe, baggy pants, a pair of tengu-geta, and a single black glove on his left hand, with a hole cut into the palm for his Rinnegan, which was red in colour (purple in some depictions). He also wore a transparent hagoromo veil over his head. Originally in the movie, after absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki's appearance took a drastic change including; black sclerae, white irides, dark-red skin, a pointy chin, fangs, claws on his hands and feet which were exposed, white hair, ponytail enlarged and became much spikier, larger, sharpened bull horns, white markings under his eyes and a massive increase in size. His Rinnegan on his palms turned purple and he awakened a third one on his forehead. In the novelisation he doesn't awaken a third eye, but upon devouring the last of the pills he created from Kinshiki his skin turns from red to black, giving him the appearance of a black demon. However, in the manga and its anime adaption, Momoshiki's appearance is radically different upon absorbing Kinshiki. His body becomes lithe and covered with radiating black markings that resemble sunburst patterns, his horns greatly enlarge and curve back, he grows short claws on his fingers and toes, his canines extend and resemble fangs, and all his dōjutsu turn golden, including a third Rinnegan on his forehead.Boruto chapter 8, page 1 Abilities Momoshiki was an extremely powerful being who, alongside Kinshiki (and Urashiki in the anime), was deemed by Sasuke a threat greater than Kaguya.Naruto chapter 700+5, page 9 Even more, he openly claimed that he could defeat Kaguya himself. He demonstrated the power to effortlessly destroy a world and its entire population on at least one occasion, though he deemed the level of their civilisation as low.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations Novel 3 — Those Who Illuminate the Night of Shinobi! He was capable of holding his own against multiple Kage-level opponents simultaneously, as well as defeating a perfect jinchūriki. After absorbing Kinshiki, he was able to defeat four Kage at the same time with extreme ease and he could fight near evenly with Sasuke and Naruto, who both utilised Six Paths Chakra. Being an Ōtsutsuki, he possessed extremely powerful chakra and had the ability to fly. At the cost of much chakra, Momoshiki could use space–time ninjutsu to transport himself between dimensions. Momoshiki's spirit is remarkably powerful, as it was able to continue interacting with the living world for a period of time even after dying. Physical Prowess Momoshiki, while in his base form, showed considerable proficiency in taijutsu. He was fast and strong enough to be able to surprise and effortlessly kick Naruto through a wall and clear out of the Chūnin Exams Arena with a single kick. He was also skilled enough with his black staff to hold his own against both Darui and Sasuke, although he was still at a disadvantage. However, upon consuming Kinshiki, Momoshiki's physical prowess skyrocketed. He was able to effortlessly defeat Gaara, Darui, Chōjūrō, and Kurotsuchi in a single blow each before the planet's God Tree finished falling and was able to quickly out-maneuver Naruto in hand-to-hand combat. He displayed taijutsu like that of the Gentle Fist but much more brutal, targeting Naruto's tenketsu and internal organs, and his skill with his weapons also greatly increased. Both using his bare hands and weapons, he was able to contend against Naruto in his Six Paths Sage Mode and Sasuke using both his Eternal Mangekyō Sharingan and Rinnegan as well as wielding his sword to their full effect. Even being trapped in a Chibaku Tensei didn't damage him, and he was able to bore his way through it. Dōjutsu Byakugan Momoshiki wielded the Byakugan in both eyes, granting him telescopic vision, x-ray vision, a near 360° field of visual perception,(with the presumed exception of a small blind spot at the upper thoracic vertebrae), and the ability to see the chakra pathway system and its tenketsu. Using it, he could see Kurama's chakra that was sealed within Naruto. In the manga and anime, Momoshiki could use his Byakugan to read the fate of other people, though it didn't allow him to see his own fate.Boruto chapter 10, pages 8-17 Rinnegan Uniquely, Momoshiki wielded a pair of Rinnegan in the palms of his hands, and also initially red in colour instead of light purple. With his right one, he could use to absorb any chakra-based technique he came in contact with, and utilise afterwards unleash the said technique with augmented power and scale through his left, which he proclaimed to be capable of making a limitless number of. Also with his right Rinnegan, he could turn a target into pills, which when eaten, grants him extended youth along with their chakra and technique arsenal. It would also cause a metamorphosis to his being, increases his size and muscular tissue. Noticeably, after transforming from his absorption of Kinshiki, the Rinnegan in Momoshiki's palms turned purple and he gained an additional purple Rinnegan on his forehead (yellow in the manga and its anime adaption). He could create black receivers as well, which he used to either fight with, or fire at an individual to impale and restrain them. Ninjutsu After absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki could create glowing red weapons, which he used in the manga to sever his planet's God Tree. He had some knowledge in fūinjutsu, evident from his attempts to extract Kurama from Naruto's body. He was also able to bestow Kāma onto Boruto Uzumaki before disappearing. Nature Transformation With his Rinnegan, Momoshiki could use all five elemental nature transformations simultaneously. He could create enormous elemental creatures, such as a fire pheasant, and a golem, which was powerful enough to battle a Susanoo-clad Kurama. Momoshiki's Fire Release was strong enough to overpower Sasuke's Susanoo and severely burn him. He can unleash a burst of wind able to repel many of Sasuke's lightning enhanced Shuriken. He could also perform Wood Release, capable of manipulating the God Tree to create wooden spikes and dogs. Momoshiki could also use elemental techniques in the form of an absolute zero degree blizzard and meteorites. New Era Academy Entrance Arc In the anime, while eating chakra fruit harvested from a God Tree on an unidentified planet he destroyed, Momoshiki was approached by Kinshiki, who had observed substantial tears in Kaguya's world, with its space curvature exceeding 16. After Kinshiki noted that she violated their clan's laws by failing to report the abnormal space curvature, Momoshiki wondered whether she had betrayed the clan, or had somehow been overthrown and destroyed by the "inferior lifeforms" inhabiting her world. Finding that possibility interesting, Momoshiki ordered Kinshiki to prepare to depart, hoping that Kaguya's world would have an abundance of chakra worthy of being consumed. Versus Momoshiki Arc Momoshiki and Kinshiki encountered Sasuke in another dimension as he was seeking information on a threat greater than Kaguya. In a blizzard, Kinshiki fought against Sasuke, while Momoshiki watched from afar and was enticed by the power of Sasuke's Rinnegan. After Sasuke escapes, Momoshiki and Kinshiki eventually made their way to the real world and began their quest to gather chakra. They first encountered Killer B, and Momoshiki easily manages to defeat him by absorbing his attack and using it against him. He then absorbs Gyūki's chakra from within Killer B and leaves him unconscious, despite the attack, Killer B survives. Unsatisfied with their chakra consumption, they then focused their attention on their next objective: capturing the Nine-Tails by kidnapping its current jinchūriki, Naruto. Momoshiki and Kinshiki appeared in Konoha during the Chūnin Exams and created massive chaos. Momoshiki kicked Naruto out of the arena and remained on the side while Kinshiki destroyed most of the arena and tried to attack Sasuke and his daughter. Momoshiki calmly walked past a frightened Boruto, who tried to use his Kote to attack him but all of his attacks were absorbed through Momoshiki's Rinnegan. Sasuke related to Naruto their purpose based on what was deciphered from Kaguya's scroll and they are a stronger threat than Kaguya. When asked by Naruto what they wanted, Momoshiki explains he and Kinshiki want to gather Kaguya's scattered chakra into a new Chakra fruit and complete what Kaguya failed to do by cultivating it into a new 'cinnabar panacea', which he says will grant them eternal youth and supernatural powers. Because of Kurama's powerful chakra, they desired to take Naruto and extract the beast's chakra so they could use it for their own purposes. Momoshiki and Kinshiki attacked Naruto, Sasuke, and their children, leading Naruto and Sasuke to combine Kurama and Susanoo to shield themselves. All the while, Momoshiki laughed hysterically at their efforts. To end the battle, Momoshiki created a giant black ball that was amplified by the powers he stole from Boruto and launched it upon them. Ultimately, Naruto allowed himself to be captured by Momoshiki and Kinshiki while Sasuke protected Boruto and Sarada. Momoshiki and Kinshiki took Naruto to another dimension and bound him to begin the ritual of extracting Kurama's chakra from inside him. Sasuke, Boruto, and the four other Kage arrived to rescue Naruto. Momoshiki fought Sasuke while the other Kage fought against Kinshiki and was defeated with ease. Wanting to finish everyone off once and for all, Momoshiki turned Kinshiki into a chakra fruit and devoured him, which increased his strength and his body underwent a drastic change. In the novelisation he instead transforms Kinshiki into a number of chakra pills, consuming them throughout the battle to increase his strength and further transform. Naruto and Sasuke fought against him and almost had the advantage until Momoshiki briefly imprisons Naruto in boulders and severally burns Sasuke. However, Momoshiki was severely weakened from the combined efforts of the pair. When Katasuke used his Kote in an attempt to kill him for good, his attacks were absorbed by Momoshiki, restoring his strength. He captured the other Kage with the Shadow Paralysis Technique and was about to kill the other Kage, except for Naruto. With no other options, Sasuke decided to have Boruto use Rasengan to put an end to the threat. Boruto hit Momoshiki with his small Rasengan and freed his father and the other Kage. Enraged at Boruto for damaging his garments, Momoshiki absorbed more chakra pills and increased his strength. Naruto then lent Boruto his chakra to help his son create a Parent and Child Rasengan while Sasuke distracted Momoshiki long enough for Boruto to launch his attack on Momoshiki. First, Boruto ambushed Momoshiki with a shadow clone to take out his Rinnegan and then attacked him with his Rasengan, which collided with Momoshiki's own Rasengan look-alike, destroying him for good. Momoshiki's spirit stayed intact for a while, noticing that Boruto could feel his presence thanks to his blood of the Byakugan users. He approached Boruto and told him that despite his inability to foresee his own fate, he could see Boruto's fate clearly. Momoshiki warned him that someday his blue eyes would take everything from him and that he's no longer an ordinary human after defeating a god. He also left a mark on Boruto's right palm and added that he should continue to follow his own path before disappearing. Trivia 's sketch of Momoshiki.]] * Like his cohorts Kinshiki and Urashiki, Momoshiki was named after a Japanese folk hero whose name includes "Tarō", in this case the legendary hero Momotarō. The folktale has minor parallels to the folklore from which Kaguya was derived, with the boy arriving on Earth inside a giant peach and being raised by a family of commoners. Momoshiki's ability to create a dog, monkey and pheasant is also influenced by the character, who befriends the three animals on his adventure. * Shortly before and after absorbing Kinshiki, Momoshiki's Byakugan are depicted without veins in the manga. * The pills Momoshiki creates from Chakra Fruit are specifically referred to as the in the film novelisation and Road to Boruto expansion for Naruto Shippūden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, referring to the elixir of immortality from Chinese folklore. In Chinese folklore, the moon rabbit is depicted using a mortar and pestle to create the elixir of immortality, continuing the trend of associating the Ōtsutsuki clan with the moon rabbit. References id:Momoshiki Ōtsutsuki it:Momoshiki Otsutsuki